Le chevalier du biberon
by Baella
Summary: Ou comment un chevalier va devoir apprendre à faire un biberon tout seul en pleine nuit pour un bébé braillard...


Bon pour changer, une fic délire sur Saint Seiya. Cette fois c'est Shaka qui s'y colle. Pourquoi lui ? Disons que l'idée que lui ait un bébé est déjà assez barjo alors pour la fic c'est parfait XD

Disclamer : j'économise toujours pour me payer les plus beaux persos… Seulement c'est pas gagné.

Bonne lecture quand même ! Et les tomates c'est à la fin, merci !

* * *

Le chevalier du biberon

Ce furent des pleurs qui tirèrent Shaka de son sommeil. Mais par Athéna, qu'est-ce qui faisait tout ce bruit ?

-C'est ton tour, fit sa femme en tirant la couverture sur elle.

Le sixième gardien fronça les sourcils avant de piger. Ah oui ! Elle était rentrée depuis peu de la maternité avec leur fils et… Ah flûte c'était en effet son tour d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Mais il est quatre heures du matin et…

-Et rien du tout, tu la fermes et tu y vas. Entrainement demain ou pas. Quand un bébé pleure c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Et dépêche toi un peu je veux dormir !

L'homme le plus proche de Dieu se résigna à se lever pour traverser le couloir et atteindre la chambre du bébé.

-Allons, il faut dormir.

Rien à faire, sa zen attitude ne calmait pas le poupon. Saleté de gosse ! L'hindou le prit donc dans ses bras en grimaçant. Ces cris équivalaient à un séisme de cinquante-neuf sur l'échelle de Richter ! Et comme tout bon tremblement de terre, plus on approchait de l'épicentre, pire c'était. Bonjour les oreilles !

Tenant le bambin à bout de bras, il secoua son cerveau endormit. Pourquoi un bébé ça pleurait ? Plusieurs raisons :

1)Ca avait faim.

2)Ca n'arrivait pas à dormir.

3)Ca avait besoin qu'on lui change la couche.

Bon, ce n'était pas la seconde hypothèse, il dormait comme un bien heureux deux minutes à peine auparavant. Ce n'était ni la troisième s'il en croyait son nez. Bon, il fallait le faire manger… Ca mangeait quoi déjà un bébé ? Nan mais parce que les mômes, aucun chevalier ne suivait de formation pour… Ah oui, du lait. Et il y avait du lait en poudre…

Pourquoi pas du lait de vache ? C'était bien ça le lait de vache, aucune préparation, on le mettait juste dans le biberon et hop ! Mais non, les bébés ne buvaient pas de lait de vache. Il en parlerait avec Bouddha. Sérieusement, y'avait eu erreur dans la programmation ! Pourquoi sinon il faudrait se taper du lait en poudre pour faire un biberon à quatre heures et des cacahuètes du matin au lieu de dormir ?

Ah mais peut être qu'il y avait un biberon déjà prêt dans le frigo ! Ca oui c'était bien, très bien même.

Le saint de la Vierge se dirigea vers la cuisine, un bébé braillard toujours dans les bras occupé à lui bousiller les oreilles. Saleté de gosse !

Bon, le frigo. Shaka bénissait son inventeur. C'était bigrement pratique pour gérer un enfant en crise. Alors… Carottes, restes, lait de vache, petits pois… Mais il était où le biberon déjà prêt ? Parti en vacances ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Pas à lui !

Finalement, il posa son fils dans le transat et fouilla les placards. Ah le lait en poudre ! Il souleva le couvercle… Il ne restait plus grand-chose ! Bouddha mais qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Bon, il fallait mettre un peu d'eau avant dans le biberon. L'eau du robinet, voilà. Ensuite… Mettre la poudre… Oh une petite cuillère bleue dans la boiboite ! Mais c'était très bien ça ! Drôlement bien conçu ! Alors… Combien de cuillérées ? Sept peut être ? Oui, le nombre de chakras, un très bon chiffre. Alors sept cuillères.

Minute… C'était peut être trop… Il vida la préparation dans l'évier puis avisa un papier collé sur la boite ronde. Qui indiquait comment préparer ce foutu biberon. Non mais vraiment qui se moquait de lui ?

Il fit donc le biberon, frimant tout seul genre « ouais je suis un as pour faire les biberons, je les fais mieux que ma femme ! » et s'arrêta. Combien de temps au micro-onde ? Hein ? Un P.S ?Pas de micro-onde, pas de cosmos, pas de four, pas de casserole… Y'avait un bug là, il se débrouillait comment ?

-Hum… Chérie ? Tenta-t-il depuis le couloir. Le biberon pour le faire chauffer ?

Parce que c'était impressionnant la capacité d'un bébé à pleurer longtemps et très fort aussi. Pire qu'une arme nucléaire !

-Avec tes mains, grogna la chère et tendre moitié de la Vierge.

-Je le tiens dans les mains et ça suffit ?

Décidément, ils étaient vachement forts ceux qui faisaient la poudre de lait.

-Mais non abruti ! Tu le fais rouler entre tes mains !

-Ah…

Il le savait. Bien sûr que oui, seulement… Seulement il voulait faire participer sa femme de manière indirecte. Evidemment, il n'était pas l'homme le plus proche de Dieu pour rien. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous alliez croire ? Et puis pour le coup du lait en poudre… Fallait bien que son fils apprenne la patience non ? C'était même très conseillé par les médecins. Bref.

Une fois le biberon fin prêt, la réincarnation de Bouddha souleva le bébé, s'assit, lui colla son bavoir et lui fourra le biberon dans la bouche. Un silence bienvenu s'installa.

-C'est bon ? Demanda quelqu'un de la chambre.

-Je gère. Tout va très bien.

-N'oublie pas son rot.

-Mais non.

Le bébé finit de téter. Shaka se leva en lui tapotant le dos.

-Allez fait ton rot que papa retourne dormir.

Et advint ce qui devait arriver, le rot fut suivit d'un renvoi qui atterrit sur le saint d'or. Il regarda son haut de pyjama tout neuf puis le bébé qui retombait directe dans les bras de Morphée.

-Chérie ?

* * *

Tomates ?


End file.
